Turtles  Forever
by mikeyismine4ever
Summary: How I meet the turtlez
1. Chapter 1

One night, Whil me and my sister were bringing up the cows, we heard a twig snap. My name is Jennifer and my sister's name is Erin.

We truned around to see where it came from then we hered voices

" oops" a child like voice said

"Great Mikey just great" a voice with a brooklin acent said

He sound a little bit mad.I deciaed to start talking.

"helllloooooooooooo"

yes ther lookin at then what should I say?oh great now what do I do?

"What!"

"hey dont get snappey with me you on my proptity."

"your propity how did we get here and where is here any way."

"well frist of all your in Oklahoma and secendly I have no idea."

"Well i wonder how we got here. oh ya you got us complety lost."

"Me. I for one think it was your fault."

"My fault how da shell was it my fault."

"Well it was your idea to go for a drive."

"ya but your the one that drove."

" who lets me drive. an idiot thats who"

"yo dude jump down here."

"Why?"

"cause me no like to talk to twees"

"moron"

"oh just get down here." evil smile "or i'll drop-kick you to hurty town."

"you cant do that i'm a ninga"

"ya right"

He jumped down right in frount of me.

"right"

"mikey you idiout she isint surrposed to know that we even exsteted."

"well mabey she dosent" mikey said hopefullly

" I totally do dude"

"Oh ya well who am I?"

"Uh...let me see Mikey"

" Thats not what I meant"

"Well then what did you mean"

"You know what I meant"

"I know .your the ninja turtles"

Raph growles" hey you cant blame me I dident know that she knew"

"watch me"

'can i live wit you "

"What" Raph says "no"

"Well if you dont let me ill tell the whole world that you are real"

"fine"

"YA!"

"stop yellen"

After I agerd to not yell anymore we set out. not a where of what was to come


	2. Chapter 2

On the way in to town Me and Mikey talked and talked Raph finnly got us to shut up**.**

**"**If you two don't shut the shell up i'm going to trun this van thing around then 'Mikey' i'll pound your head in!"

We were quiet well until we got in of '2nd time around'anyway.

"Are we there yet?"

" ya were there"

We jumped out and Mikey intorduced me to April.

"Hey April this is my friend. this is April."

"Hey. Cool shop"

"Thanks. did you ask master splinter if you could shoe her the lair?"

" well it kinda slipped my mind"

"What you said you called"

"Well then i lied"

"Well can I see the lair now or what"

"Or what"

But I had alread raced off and jumped in to the nearst man hole i could find.

"Hey Raph"Mikey said aftr I ran off" I think she knows were we live"

Raph smacked him on the back of the they ran off'

"You'll never cath -ouch" I ran in to somthing well more like someone.

"Sup." I said as nice as posable but he just soot there staring but finlly he spooke

"what are you doing down here?"

"Looking fir my new friends home "

Just then Raph and Mikey came running in.

"And were have you two been?" Leo asked but I ansewed

"They were showing me all around New York"

"Really and you got master spliters ok"

"Well not really" mikey said rubbing the back of his head.

I just snuk away and that was the last of the next time I stopped i was at a wall I pulled the thrid bar thingieand the walls opened.

"Wow"

"whos there" someone said steping out of a room.

" I am your wrost night mare"I say with a deep voice

' But your so skinny"

" so whats your point"

He just put away his bo staff and walked away" hey where are you going came back and fight me"

"uh no" and with that he walked away.

At that moment leo came in felowd by Raph'who looked vere upset'and Mikey'who looked like a kid who just got i trouble but he geve me a quik smileas he walked past'

they walked right in to what i gusss would be master slpinters room.  
I decied to go and see if Don needed any help.

"hey sup"

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"well frist of all the names Jennifer and scendly standing"

He rooled his eyes.  
"How did you get here?"

"My new friends brought me"

"Oh and who would that be "

"Mikery and Raph"  
At that point Mikey came in looking for me.

" dose Leo konw that you brought a kid dowen here?"

"ya we just finshed asking Master Spliter if she can stay"

"well" I start but Mikey ansewed bfoer I could finsh  
"He said yes. but you have to tarin with us evey morning"

"cool"

It was late so we decied to trun in Mikey said I could stay in his room senic I said I liked hes soom the most  
I could not wait for morning to come so I could start my training.


	3. Chapter 3 captured

"AAAHHHHHHH"  
"Well thats one way to get him up"  
I say as me and Mikey ran as fast as we could from Raph ,who by the way was dripping wet.

"O.k I give "  
ok so we didn't out run him but still it was fun when we drenched him with frezzing cold water.  
"Leo HEEEEEEEEEELP!"  
"What did you do this time?"  
" just woke him up."  
"Ya mikey style"  
"SIGH""Raph get off them i'ts time for training."

After training me and Mikey went to play video games."So you want to go topside later"  
"you bet"  
After a while Raph claimed the t.v so me and Mikey went topside.

"wanna race"I asked  
"your on"and we strated the race and ran in to someone named  
"Sheerendr turtle"well I think that's his name cause that's what he said after I said.  
"Hi whats your name?"  
"Uh hi sherender turtle name is Jennifer."  
"and my name is mikey what kinda name is that that's a wired name"  
"That's not my name my name is SHREEDER"  
"O.K .Gezzz you dont have ta YELL"I said standing up"Well any way nice meetin you"  
And we turend to leave but before we new it foot ninjas were all around us and there was no way we were getting out of there. alive anyway.  
We fought and fought until there we felt a sharp pain in the back of our heads the it all went black.

"my head what happend"  
"I tell ya what happend we lost"  
"Mikey where are we"  
"Not sure, all I know is that we are in a cage,some where dark"  
"Well i know where."  
"I think that sheerder guy took us."  
"well he's not very nice."

About an hour later he came in me and Mikey were playing 'go fish'.  
I looked up at him "So how long are you going to keep us lock up in here"  
"As long as it takes for the rest of his brouthers to get here and I capture them."  
"Why do you want his bros?"  
"Because I hate them."  
"Well that seems like a pretty stupid reason to me."he glared at us then he walked out of the room  
"Hey Mikey I'm bored"  
"Same here"  
"I wish I still had my shell cell with way we could tell them that it's a trap."mikey said as sheereder left.  
We decided that we were going to have to escape our were going to leave to night.


	4. Chapter 4

Shreedder takes us out of prision cell once a day to feed us , me and Mikey saying it wasnt enough times.  
So we had a plan when shreeder took us out we made a run for it. planing dosnt come natuly to me.  
We didn't stop running until we got on to the roof.  
"So do ya think we lost them?" I asked mikey  
"I think so"We started heading home.  
When we walked in the guys were heading out.  
"Hey guys where ya goin"  
"not now you two we got to go find Mikey and Jennifer"Leo said.  
"Wait a cotten-picken minute"Raph said  
Leo and don ran up to us and gave us a hug raph on the other hand did not.  
"where have you been we looked evey where for you"  
"eh no where just with our favorite pointy heaed vilien"  
"Shreedder had you"  
"No I was talking about captain clowny" I said sarcastically.  
They rolled there eyes and walked away.  
"Fine we didn't want to talk to any way"and with that we walked over to the couch to play video games.

About an hour later we decied to make dinner.  
When we were done cooking we called for everon to come and eat.  
"Come and get it."everyone ran in and sat down.  
"so a what we eaten?"  
"well duh it's pasta night"They goraned  
"What you no like spageti."  
"coase we pasta night"  
"It will be differnt to night I promis"  
Well it wasent differnt.I mean it started out good but turnend bad(you figue out what happend)


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on you two wake up."Leo said for hunderth time.  
"Five more minetus."was our replie.  
"No if youwant brekfest befor training today you had better get up."  
ok that got our attion we sat up and ran to the kition.  
"who wants waffels!"we shouted.  
"pass"was what Raph said.  
But Don and Leo came in and had brecfest whith us at least.

TIME TO TRAIN

"Jennifer you and Mikey team up,Raph you and Don"  
"What about you O'Fearless Leader?"  
"Ok who ever wins agents Mikey and Jennnifer Battles who ever wins agents you and Don and who ever wins that i will battle got that."  
"Yeppers"Me and Mikey said.  
"Ok then reday go."  
soon it was Leo agenst Raph me and Mikey were getting we had a staring contest it went on for a long while.  
"guys,hello."  
not now Leo we are haveing a staring contest"  
Leo put his hand between our faces and snaped his fingers.  
"hey"  
"come on you two snap out of it. traings over for today."  
"oh Well why didnt you just say so."we said as we got up and headed to play video games.  
"not so two still to work on being awar of your surrondings"  
"awwww but Leo we want to play video games"  
" let Raph have the t.v you two have had it all day yesterday"  
"Fine"and we walked back in to the dojo.  
After a few long and trieing hours we were done.  
"come on time for patrol"  
me and Mikey were readey to go.

ON THE ROOF TOP

"ok we will split up and meet back here in one hour. got it"  
"yes leo we got it meet here in an hour or so."  
we took off me an Mikey keeped we ran in to some trouble.  
"Oh great more what is your name 'tubby'?"  
"The name is Hun"  
"Oh well i like tubby better."  
" you will come and work for master"  
"uh i think not."I said befor we got surruned  
The next thing i knew was i straped to a table.  
"Oh come on i really dont like this these tables are to and a where's Mikey?"  
"He's talking to sheereder right now"  
"You mean hes listening cause im pretty sure bucket-head is the only one talking?"  
"SILENCE!"  
"Ok gezz you dont have to yell"  
he glared at me.  
"take a pitcher it will last longer."a said  
He walked away.  
"Hey come back i'm hungy"  
"To bad" he said as left and closed the door.

TO MIKEY

"So let me guss you want us to join you right."  
"Corrout."  
"Well i would love to but i cant. see if I did Leo would have a hissy fit and I would be grounded for the rest of my life."He said smiling."and i dont want that"  
"Well to bad if you dont join me then your little friend over there dies"  
"Fine just let her go unharmed"  
"I promise you turtle i will not harm her"he said and left laughing evily


End file.
